I've Seen You In A Dream
by hannies333
Summary: Modern AU. Arthur has strange dreams about the past all involving a beautiful and mysterious raven haired man. Bumping into a similar raven haired man at his first day of uni, Arthur has the feeling they've met before. They both feel a pull towards each other in a way they can't explain. With strong senses of dejavu is this a second chance at destiny?A second chance at love?Merthur


**Hi everyone. So this is my new fic. A modern AU of Arthur and Merlin. Merthur! I hope you enjoy it. This fic was inspired by the song A Thousand Years by Christiana Perri.**

Arthur woke up to the loud beeping of his alarm clock and he groaned loudly, woken from his dream. In his haste turn it off, he got tangled in his bed sheets and with a large crash, he banged his head on his bedside table, crumpling into a messy heap on his bedroom floor. Grumbling to himself, Arthur let out a loud string of curse words and he reached for his alarm clock silencing it with a quick jab at a button. Realising that he could hardly get back to sleep now Arthur went to inspect his head in the mirror. However, the first thing he saw was the large, dark circles under his eyes from an immense lack of sleep. Arthur hadn't slept much over the past year because he had been experiencing dreams that were all very vivid and real. The dreams had started on the evening of his eighteenth birthday and he had had them ever since. They all were very similar with the same people or the same settings. One thing that was in all of his dreams was a beautiful raven haired man. The man was stunning, with well-defined cheek bones that complemented his perfect angular face. He had pale, milky white skin and a slender figure. He looked so fragile and delicate like breakable glass that if you were to reach out and touch him then he would shatter into a million pieces. His whole body was angelic and god-like. In some dreams he wore very simple clothes, to simple perhaps for such a beautiful creature; a blue shirt with a frayed red neckerchief and an old, faded brown jacket and brown trousers with soft worn out boots. In other dreams the clothes were similar but they were unmistakeably different as well. They were made of much richer material, perhaps silk, and jewels were encrusted around his garments that glittered and shone. The one thing that stood out most about the man was his eyes. They were the colour of the bluest ocean and if you gaze into them it was as if you were staring into his soul. In some dreams those eyes turned liquid gold and they shone with power and knowledge. Arthur, in these dreams, was always dressed in the finest clothes and a crown was often perched precariously on his head. He guessed he was a prince, or even a king he summarised from the way he was dressed and the way people spoke to him. The man always stood by his side, quietly and a little bit in the dark but he radiated so much power and importance that it didn't matter. It may have seemed that Arthur was the one in charge but the man seemed to have the most power and control over everything. Oh yes, and dare he forget to mention that all the dreams were medieval and they lived in a castle! With swords and dungeons and knights, the whole lot. Whenever Arthur had these dreams he always felt a strong feeling of de ja vu as if he had done this all before but that was impossible. They were just dreams and dreams didn't mean anything.

'Arthur, hurry up you git! We're gonna be late for our first day of uni!' his roommate and best friend Lance yelled at him from downstairs. 'Also I promised Gwen I would be there early for her.' Gwen was Lance's girlfriend; she was a beautiful girl with a fiery personality. Arthur and Gwen had even gone out for a bit in high school but they had quickly ended it when they realised they were much better of just being friends. Arthur had then gone on to introduce Lance to Gwen and they had hit it off instantly and had been dating ever since. 'All right! I'm coming you git!' Arthur yelled back at him. He quickly grabbed the concealer that had been very helpful to him since he had first started having the dreams, and hid away the dark bags that showed his obvious lack of sleep. He threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth, donned his jacket, looked at himself in the mirror and satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his bag and ran out to join Lance waiting in the car. Arthur's stomach grumbled loudly as they pulled up to the University gates and he silently cursed himself for not eating any breakfast. Upon stopping, Lance saw Gwen and jumped out of the car and ran over to his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. They both waved goodbye to Arthur and headed off together towards the Food Tec building. Arthur waved back and headed in the opposite direction, looking up at the massive and slightly ominous University that towered over him like a castle, towards the history building. Suddenly, Arthur bumped into a raven haired man of around the same age as him with glittering blue eyes. The man was carrying a large stack of papers and upon bumping into Arthur they flew everywhere, spreading out all over the ground. 'Oh I am so s-sorry' mumbled the man, hastily rushing to pick up the papers. The man looked really familiar but Arthur soon noticed he was struggling. The man was picking up stacks of paper only dropping them again when he tried to retrieve the rest. 'It's quite all right' said Arthur politely. 'Here let me help you with those'. Within seconds Arthur had arranged the man's papers into a neat stack and he handed them to him gently. This was most unlike Arthur who would have normally shouted at the man for being a clumsy idiot and walked past without a second glance. However, ever there was something about this man that was different. 'T-thank you' he stuttered and with a shy smile he held out his hand. 'Merlin, my name's Merlin. A very strong sense of de ja vu washed over him. That name sounded very familiar but it couldn't. Surely, Arthur would remember someone with such a strange and uncommon name as _Merlin_. He frowned. Merlin's smile slowly faded and he withdrew his hand embarrassed. 'Right well I'll be off then' said Merlin who slowly started to walk away. Arthur shook himself. 'Oh sorry, I'm Arthur; it's nice to meet you'. Arthur gazed into Merlin's eyes and was taken aback of the beauty of the man. He was simply gorgeous. His eyes were ocean blue and his lips soft and red. 'Hi Arthur' Merlin said shyly. 'Look, I'd better go I'm going to be late for class.' 'What do you have?' Arthur queried. 'History with Mr Gaius' Merlin replied. 'Oh me too'. 'Cool well bye then'. Merlin walked off. 'Errmmm Merlin? History is the other way'. Arthur pointed in the opposite direction. 'Oh'. Merlin blushed. 'How about I walk you there?' said Arthur. 'Oh, right thanks' murmured Merlin. The two men headed off towards the history building quietly both feeling like they had met before.

**Did you like it? I hope so. Be sure to review and check out my other fic 'I Would Follow You Anywhere'. Bye for now and see you next time! Reviews are love.**

**Hannah xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
